juego de reinos : el escape
by chopi483
Summary: Carrie Beff chica de 16 años elegida para jugar unos juegos llamados "juegos de reinos" condenada a morir en nuestro mundo pero ella obtendrá ayuda para intentar sacarla, de un chico que conoce en su estandarte en su mundo y también de un viejo amigo pero se sabrá varios secretos desarrollándose en este proceso. primer historia no sean tan crueles
1. capitulo 1 una pesadilla hecha real

CAPITULO 1: UNA PESADILLA HECHA REAL

(Pov de nadie)

Se que es de mala educación no presentarse pero me gusta el misterio pero no se trata de mi si no de alguien pero empecemos con el principio

 ** _HABÍA UN REINO QUE HABITABAN PERSONAS DIFERENTES A NOSOTROS ELLOS TENÍAN HABILIDADES INCREÍBLES UNOS DE ESOS ERAN_**

 ** _RÁPIDOS_** ** _COMO LOS LEOPARDOS PERO LO REBASABA A CUALQUIER SER DE LA TIERRA, ALGUNOS SE TELE TRANSPORTABAN A DIFERENTES LUGARES_**

 ** _SI LO VEÍAN O LO PENSABAN, OTROS SE PODÍAN SER INVISIBLES COMO LOS CAMALEONES SE CAMUFLABAN PERO ELLOS NO IMPORTABAN EN EL_**

 ** _REINO._**

 ** _AUNQUE ESTABAN UNIDOS EL REINO ELLOS DEPENDÍAN LOS MECAINGE ELLOS LOGRABA MUCHAS COSAS, CONSTRUÍAN ARMAS_**

 ** _Y TECNOLOGÍAS AVANZADAS; TODOS TENIA UNO REY Y ALIANZAS CON LOS HUMANOS PERO LAS ROMPIERON..._**

 ** _EL SER HUMANO SE APROVECHARON DE LOS MECAINGE EN LAS GUERRAS DE ENTRE SI. ENTONCES EL REY DE LOS MECAINGE HIZO UNA MURALLA_**

 ** _ENTRE EL REINO Y EL MUNDO SI ENTENDER LOS DEMÁS SE ENOJARON SE SEPARO EL REINO EN 4 Y EN ESO DECIDIERON QUE CADA UNO DEBÍA DAR UN_**

 ** _TRIBUTO CADA 3 AÑOS Y IBAN A PELEAR A MUERTE YA QUE ROMPIERON ALIANZA LOS HUMANOS NO LES IMPORTABA SI ELLOS HICIERAN LOS JUEGOS_**

 ** _EN SU MUNDO_** ** _. SOLAMENTE PODÍAN QUEDA SOBREVIVIENTES EN EL JUEGO. SI GANABAN PODÍAN AYUDAR AL TRIBUTO._**

Hace 13 años (Pov de mina)

(Oigo mi nombre en esa voz tenebrosa y ríe entre dientes y escucho un grito era de mi madre sostenida de los brazos)

Me despierto alterada siento que tiemblo por todo mi cuerpo veo mi brazo que estaba sudando, me levante de la cama veo hermana dormida, todavía veo en el reloj eran las 6:00 de la mañana, levanto a carrie ella apena abre los ojos que eran hermosos azulejos.

Hola mina.- estirándose acostada en si cama.

Hola cares.-respondo apartándole un pelo de su cara se parece a mama pero nada mas en facciones también al primo que tal vez alcanzar a conocer antes empezaran los juegos de ese año todos que se habían ido y nunca volvieron a este lugar yo creo que sintieron seguros en el mundo de los humanos, tenia 6 años y carrie 3 años cuando se fueron, ella nada mas recuerda su nombre era "cornelius"o "jaron" aunque seamos primas la trato como una hermana.

ya es tiempo ¿verdad?.- lo dice sentándose en la orilla de su cama, con la cara baja y triste.

si pero no te preocupes no te enlejiaran, ni ami y al pequeño nick.-respondo abrazándola.

Tengo a un amigo que sobrevivo a los a los juegos a los 12 años en esos juegos engaños a todos los jugadores fingiendo que eran amigos, ellos no sabia que el era del reino de los mecainge entonces le confiaron todos sus secretos pero, cuando era el momento ya todos lo sabían, el reunió a todos los tributos en un callejón y los mato con una bomba de metano al instante haciendo que el ganaran los juegos, lo recuerdo como el agua porque ese día me sentía alegre por primera vez en ese mundo cruel.

Nos levantamos de la cama, intente bañar a carrie realmente es un hueso difícil de roer cuando la tengo que arreglar para este día la hago ponerse un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón de una calavera con unos converse blancos; ella se hace una trenza. Mientras yo la veo pienso para ser llevada a pelear, sigo yo de bañar el agua esta a una temperatura agradable quisiera estar todo el día aquí pero tengo un deber con el reino, realmente todos lo tenemos desde cumplimos los doce hasta los veintidós, y obligados desde de 1600 cuando rompimos la con los humanos y también cuando los hicimos los juegos de reinos aquella esperanza que teníamos todos murió como mi alma, los únicos que disfruten esto son los nobles pueden convencer a cualquiera, salgo de la bañera me seco todo mi cuerpo lo rápido que puedo y me pongo un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos azules y mis anteojo salgo con el cabello suelto ya que era tarde nos quieren a todos a las ochos y eran las siete cuarenta, veo a carrie con los niños pequeños y los lleva con sus padres ya que se despiden de sus hermanos. Ella esta encargada este año ir por los niños de doce y les explica como esta conformado, luego veo al pequeño nick aunque no tenga la edad a el no lo enlejiaran lose lo siento en mi corazón pero no se de carrie no siento nada no me imagino a carrie elegida.

Me encuentro con ella tiene 13 años y sabe arreglar tecnología y construir herramientas para sobrevivir y convertirlas en cosas normales; cuando llegas a esa edad cambias de mecánicos a ingenieros hacemos tecnología avanzada y herramientas y los mecánicos hacemos maquinas de ultima generación. Ambas nos registramos y nos separamos ella va con los chicos de 13 y yo de 16 nos juntan las mujeres con los hombres.

Y hay esta nuestro rey veo que esta feliz por estos juegos a carrie lo odia con toda el alma no esta de acuerdo con esto y igual yo. Empieza el rey con su discurso que es el mismo como todos los años es aburrido y tedioso, el va al grano con todo esto en una caja trasparente y mete la mano donde esta todos los papeles con nuestros nombres.

Bueno... vamos quien es nuestro tributo o tributa.- sacando un papel y lo abre todos nos sentimos pesados por a la densidad.-Nuestro tributo de este año es... Mina Bendette Beff.

(Pov de carrie)

No se como reaccionar a esto... escucho un grito de profundidad veo ami alrededor todos me observan salgo de la fila y busco a mi mama y la veo tomada de lo brazos llorando voy hacia ella pero me detiene los soldados hago lo posible de salir la fila corro hasta el final de la fila pero los soldados me siguen hasta logro esquivarlos pero sigo así seré recordada como "carrie la chica que venció a los soldados del rey para llegar hasta su madre" seria algo increíble como las canciones que escribo para los trabajadores cuando terminan sus turnos o uno de ellos sufre un accidente,ellos las escuchan en el restaurante donde se llena de gente todas las noches,seria mejor detenerme que hacer otra tontería pero no correré a hasta mi madre hagan lo que hagan no me afectara ni ami y ni ami mama si nos a ellos. Y la veo tendida en el suelo todos la intentaban tranquilizarla pare en ese momento y respire faltaba aire esquivar a treinta soldados no es divertido nunca lo hagan... no se hagan que la virgen les habla nunca de los nunca lo hagan volviendo al tema corrí hacia ella pero un soldado doblegando mi estatura estaba enfrente de mi el me toma de los hombros y caigo hace que me golpe en la cabeza y la giro veo mina tomada por el rey extiendo mi mano.

Mina...- digo y es mi ultima palabra en es momento siento la pesadez de los ojos y los cierro.


	2. Capitulo 2 la elegida

(Pov de carrie) 3 años después

Despierto de esa pesadilla hecho estoy loca, es el mismo sueño de todos los días fue hace 13 años lo debí superado mina sobrevivo pero se algo nada es para siempre; primero fue Cornelius que se fue con mi papa a la edad de 3 años antes que empezaran los juegos de es año, después fue mina fue a los juegos y luego mama en es año murió de una rara enfermedad del corazón con toda la tecnología avanzada no entendían por que murió pero fue difícil ya que mi mama trabajaba para mantenerme a flote ella era lo mejor en ingeniera en construcción de maquinas de gran magnitud. Ahora trabajo y estudio para mantenerme soy bastante buena para reparar y construir objetos de tecnología y supervivencia en transformarlas en cosas normales. Me levanto de mi cama y empiezo a limpiar todo ¿Como estará cornelius y mina?¿Porque sigo limpiando esta casa que trae recuerdos que probablemente no vuelva, no tengo parientes ni amigos?. Mis abuelos murieron antes que yo naciera, luego fue papa y mi hermano que se fueron de este lugar,Mina se fue a los juegos pero antes de eso la hermana de papa se murió y después fue mama con su muerte, no tengo a nadie que confié nada mas a nick, pero si vuelvo me quedare un día y recogeré mis cosas me iré de aquí.

Veo el reloj son 5:30 de la mañana, me veo obligada de darme un ducha; hoy nos eligen para tributo odio esto si todos los reinos nos rebelaremos seria diferentes pero no todo se puede en esta vida o ¿si? cuando salgo de la bañera siento una brisa que me abraza algo dice que no esto sola y me seco todo mi cuerpo pongo la ropa interior y después un vestido azul con unas zapatillas azul celeste cuando termino de vestirme, me tomo un mechón de mi pelo hago una trenza y me la pongo sobre mi cabeza hice un diademada. Antes de salir cubro todos los muebles con mantas y también todos mis recuerdos; cuando corría portada la casa, jugando con mis muñecas y les rompía las cabezas por "accidente" la única razón que las rompía no me gustaban me sentía rara tocando esas muñecas y cuando las veía deba cosa, también recuerdo cuando mi mama cantaba para mi y tranquilizarme cuando me regañaban en la escuela cuando me peleaba con las niñas o los niños que molestaban por ser diferente, y cuando un chico del pelo castaño me enseño.

(Escena retrospectiva)

Estaba afuera de la escuela había terminado las clases y me gusta correr bastante hasta el bosque tengo 6 años mina esta en el restaurante trabajando con la tía jennifer ella sabe cocinar deliciosas me gusta sus pasteles de arándano con chocolate se hace agua en la boca y mama trabaja con jack entonces ambas llegarían tarde, jack el mejor amigo de mi mama es alto y el único ser humano (parte de mama, mina y yo ) que tenia el pelo rojizo fuego el perdió en un divorcio a su hijo único en la edad de un año, el y su esposa escaparon al mundo humano por que ella no quería que su hijo estuviera aquí, entonces firmaron el divorcio ella gano la custodia no se que significa pero creo es malo y se fue al mundo de los humanos, el dice que ahora tiene mi edad y tenia los ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello rojizo fuego como de el y pecas pequeñas en toda su cara yo me rió cuando escucho la descripción pero me lo imagine se vía tierno el quería que yo y su hijo fuéramos amigos inseparables pero el destino no quería que fuera eso, pero confirmo algo que sorprendió ami mama que se iría del reino para buscar a su hijo el año siguiente, mi mama lo entiendo y accedió pero yo no estoy de acuerdo que se vaya mi mejor amigo. Seguía corriendo hasta que llegue a la bosque pare para respirar respiro hondo y suelto el aire y me siento en la copa de un árbol y miro el cielo me gusta verlo.

Pero el se arruino la vista cuando llego el monto de niñas, era el grupo de kitty ella era una niña de mi salón era bastante vanidosa con rizos dorados con ojos grises era un poco alta que yo todos los niños se le salían la baba cuando la veían o cuando hablaba era la perfecta narcisista y siempre me molestaba porque era diferente siempre llevaba un gorra de una calavera pequeña en medio con un moño.

Miren quien esta aquí la calaverita.- diciéndome poniendo sus maños en su cadera.- ¿que nos enseñaras como usar un RBM ( robot de magnitud)?

No les enseñare como usar sus cerebros en un CMPT (computadora táctil).- respondiendo levantándome de lugar poniéndome mi cara en la suya.- por que no saben usarla

mejor cállate a poco por ser hija de la mejor ingeniera del reino, no te da derecho de insultarnos.- dice poniendo su mano mi cara.

SI.- dicen su amigas en unision

saben me dan pena de tenerlas como compañeras mejor tener un compañero como una babosa que ustedes.- digo separándome de su mano levantando mi mochila.- ¿me pregunto si la babosa es mas inteligente a ti kitty o tiene el mismo el cerebro?.- apunto de irme hasta que kitty me pone el pie y me caigo. Justamente donde pasaba una babosa enfrente de mi.

¿Que dices de las babosas?.- ella dice riéndose haciendo también que las demás se reirán de mi.

Me levanto sacudo todo el polvo de toda ropa y las miro con una mirada asesina y todas se asustan excepto kitty porque todas ellas e peleado a mano limpia pero nunca mi madre le ganaba a las madres de ellas por que siempre les reclama por mis acciones como actuó ante sus hijas.

mejor cállate no sabes lo que te enfrentas.- le respondo volteando hacia ella con una sonrisa en mi cara.- mira a tu alrededor todas las niñas me tiene miedo y tu lo haces para hacerme creer quien es la que manda aquí darme miedo pero no lo hiciste, tu me haces reír.

ja todas te tiene miedo pero yo no.-ella dice mientras me empujaba pero yo le di un golpe en la cara haciendo que caminara hacia atrás y se despeinara en su lindo cabello haciéndome reír.- a hora si

Y ahora empezó la pelea ella lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire, intenta noquearme o golpearme yo la esquivo le doy un golpe en el estomago sacando el aire haciéndola retroceder otra vez

kitty deja de pelear con ella no vale la pena.- dice una chica que la detiene.

si vale la pena... quiero que sepa quien manda aquí.- ella responde furiosa, corre hacia mi y me tumba me empieza a golpear en el cuerpo. La empujo me levanto lo rápido que puedo me volteo a recoger mis cosas pero siento que ella me agarra de mi cabello y hace que pegue en la cabeza en el árbol y me sostiene del cuello haciendo que me faltara el aire.

MIREN A LA CALAVERITA DERROTADA.- grita mientras ríe y las demás le siguen el juego y se ríen .- DI ADIÓS.

Cierro mis ojos lentamente hasta que...caigo en el suelo y recupero el aire, veo que paso un chico de unos 13 o 14 años de pelo rojo fuego y pecas en la cara avienta a kitty al suelo ella esta llorando por que me siento alegre por eso .

Miren aquí una niñita molestando... eso lo que odio.- responde el y se pone en frente de mi, voltea hacia mi-. ¿Estas bien? .-dice inclinándose hacia mi tendiendo la mano.

si gracias.- respondiendo tomándole la mano, el jala de la mano haciendo que me levantara nos cruzáramos.

ve esto.- dice el susurra dome. Cuando veo kitty va hacia el pero voltea le pone la mano su cabeza le pone la otra en la boca la levanta del suelo.-MIRA MALDITA PEQUEÑA... SEAS QUIEN SEAS NUNCA VOLVERÁS A TOCARLA O SI LO HACES TE LASTIMARE OÍSTE... !OÍSTE¡.- Grito como loco que me aturdía el solto kitty tirándola en el suelo empieza levantarse pero cae y otra vez corre.

Todas las niñas al escuchar esto, salieron corriendo detrás de ella y se fueron de la vista del chico me parecía guapo pero creo que no soy bonita para el.

Diste una buena el mientras caminaba hacia mi mochila y la levantaba, sacudiéndola todo el polvo de tierra.- se que puedes mejorar si entrenas

Me sorprendo lo que dice haciéndome que sonroje, nadie es amble conmigo.

¿En serio? es que no me quiero meter en con la cara baja sentándome en el suelo.- mas que en los que estoy.

No estas en problemas... y por cierto me llamo Richard Norris- dice poniendo mi mochila en mi cara levantándola, mirando sus ojos verdes esmeralda llena de pecas se veía, atractivo para las chicas de su edad pero a mi se veía no se... guapo

Yo... Carrie Beff.- respondí levanta dome, tomando mi mochila mostrando mi mano.- Bienvenido hijo de Jackson Nepp

¿C...como lo sabes?.- responde el con un intentando pronunciar la oración sonrojo extremo.- solamente mi...

el siempre miente...-digo interrumpirlo en su oración.- te diré por que, el no tuvo un hijo sino dos por que siempre que entraba a la casa había fotos de un niño jugando con una pelota, y otras de un bebe en pañales no era el niño que apenas que no podía reconocer cual es la realidad ante sus padres a la edad de un 1 año, si no un chico de 13 años visitando a su padre mediante a la ley de humanos si no me equivoco.

estas en lo correcto pero como...va bueno donde estábamos asi... no estarás en problema por que estoy.- dice con mucha seguridad detendiendose.

bueno mejor me voy antes que convensas a mi mama.- digo con tono de burla, empiezo correr.- nos vemos creo.

nos vemos mi pequeña calavera.- dice susurrando y sonriendo.

Desde entonces en ese momento nos volvimos amigos, sabiendo de la existencia de su hermano el no sabia nada su padre verdadero. Ya no volvi a ver hace 3 pero puedo dar pelea.

(Fin de flashback)

Ahora soy la mejor de la clase... cuando era mas feliz tenia una vida pero y con una madre que me queria, un amigo que podia confiar, una hermana queme entedia, pero todo se fue al caño. Otra vez veo la hora son las seis en punto voy de visitar a los huérfanos, solamente conozco varios salgo de la casa cerrándola con una tarjeta que es un tipo identificación para tu trabajo, y casa las usamos para entrar las oficina etc. También los soldados tiene una pero esas tarjetas les permite entrar a todas las casas para llevarse las pertenecias de los jugadores, como lose se llevaron las cosas de mina eso desvasto a mi mama los recuerdos que tenia ella cuando nacio y cuando se la llevaron. Llego al orfanato veo a varios niños levantados entre ellos estaba el pequeño nick aunque no tenia la edad se despedia de algunos de sus amigos, se preguntaran ¿porque el esta ahi?. Bueno sus padres murieron en un "accidente" por que sabian que habia un descediente del rey un tataranieto no deseado estaban hablando de la leyenda.

" El lobo y el bebe"

Contaba que el rey tuvo una esposa hermosa de esa esposa tuvieron un hijo pero, como la avaricia del rey de que el nada mas tenia que ser el unico rey, cuando nacio el bebe mando que se llevaran al hijo al bosque y que muriera hasta que llegara un lobo y se lo comiera pero no fue asi, cuando dejaron al bebe un lobo viejo apericio de las tinieblas y se llevo al bebe lo cuido como si fuera un cachorro. El lobo sabiendo que era humano en los primeros pasos que dio el bebe lo llevo al reino cuando todos vieron al lobo con el bebe en su espalda salian corriendo pero un hombre separo en medio del camino del lobo y vio al niño a la espalda del lobo lo agarro y acaricio al lobo y dijo:

y hicistes un buen trabajo en maternelo vivo ahora me toca ami lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo el mas pequeño de los 3 que tengo.

Cuando el lobo escucho esto lamio al bebe sabiendo que era la despedida y se fue del reino el hombre al ver niño se fue a su casa a mostrarle a su esposa a su nuevo hijo.

Y si buscaban al tataranieto se acabaria el reinado del rey empezaria un nuevo gorbenato pero no lograron. Nick no sabe que su padres murieron y su hermano quedo huerfano diran ¿porque no se fueron? eso seria facil pero no... decidimos quedarnos por que soy fiel mi gente y ellos a nosotros todos saben nuestra historias, nosotros sabemos las suyas.

Hola nick.- digo sonriedo.

Hola care.- el me responde con la cara triste, sentandose en el sillon atras de nosotros.

¿Que te pasa?.- digo sentandome en el sillon con el a su lado

es solo que...-responde con un tono triste

Cuando iba empezar hablar se oye las trompetas, es la llamada para los chicos que salieran de lugar yo empiezo llorar y lo abrazo rapido el tiempo se fue como un soplo pero llegan las encargadas del orfanato me separan de el.

¡Nick escucha sal de aqui pide derecho terra huma por favor has lo por mi!.- grito con eufuria mientras las encargadas me sacaban del orfanato.

Camine hacia el parque por la celebracion, llegue habia muchos chicos despidiendose de sus familias yo no me pude despedir de mi unico amigo, me registre y entre al todos los chicos me quedaban viendo porque rara vez me arreglaba pero siempre usaba una gorra naraja con una calavera en medio, una blusa de tortuga con un chaleco negro una falda naraja y unos convers azules. Todas las cosas humanas que eran diseñadas por los humanos nosotros lo mejoramos. Empezo la estupida celebracion con el rey dando su discurso lo trivial en cada celebracion pero todos estamamos tensos por lo que cambio.

Bueno como veran se escuchan rumores de que cambie algo.- dice con una sonrisa en su cara arrugada paracez pasa.- se los dire. cambie algunas reglas fueron dos.

Me quedo en shock por lo que dijo Como que cambiaron las reglas pienso, aprieto los puños, encajo las uñas en las palmas creo estoy por romper una vena de mi mano.

La primera dice que debo escoger un tributo bueno escogere 7 con los que 6 saldran de los juegos pero el ultimo sera enviado a los juegos y esta la septima que el tributo nose debe enamorar cualquier humano ...asi que quiero drama la cambie por el tributo se debe enamorar de cualquier humano.

Que le pasa pienso.

Ya que acorde las reglas hay que empezar por eligir a mi tributo como dije eligire 6 personas y el ultimo sera mi tributo ¿ok?.- dijo todavia sonriendo. Estamos todos tensos.

Esto son los seis.- dijo, esperando la caja de plastico con todos los nombres de nosotros.-

Jackson travesaño.

Carla Vaterloni.

Richard megas.

Vicente Vaterloni.

Charlotte Montesco.

Samanta Pockets. ( No tenia ideas para los apellidos).- suspira para recuperar el aire el tiene muchas maquinas que lo matiene vivio al maldito viejo.

Que mal queria que unos de ellos fuera mi tributo.-dice de tono burlon.- bueno vamos con mi tributo.- Pone su mano en laca saca un papel y siento toda la intesidad de las personas.- Nuetro tributo de este año es...

CARRIE BEFF.

Senti que el aire me faltaba...

Me habia tardado bastante con el capitulo pero sigo aqui.


	3. Capitulo 3: un sueño y un recuerdo

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA LE VA MAS O MENOS TERCER CAPITULO QUE PASARA**

 **ESTAS VEZ  
**

* * *

(Punto De Vista Corey)

Todo es borroso en mi mente, no he podido dormi desde que tenia 12 algunas veces etenido sueños raros, donde soy unicornio valador otros donde soy un objeto digamos una flecha o ect, a veces he soñado una niña de pelo azulado como el mio abrazandome pero cuando se separa de mi, despierto me preguntaba ¿quien es?, le he cantado sobre mi sueño a mi padre en un momento no me responde se queda en silencio y me dice que me vaya a la sala, se que es para llorar, a veces lo he visto cuando el no me miraba ;le preguntaba si esa niña la conozco pero a mi padre no decia nada, a veces se lo decia a mi hermana pero decia que estaba loco y que me llevaran aun manicomio es donde pertenacian los locos cada vez que me decia eso queria que alguien me abrazara y le pusiera en su lugar que no pertencia hace lugar, tengo a mis amigos pero no lo entenderian. Desde que tenia tres años no he tenido una madre mi padre dice que murio en el hospital meses despues que yo naciera, que le dio una enfermedad mortal que no pudieron salvarla; no tenia a nadie pero todo eso cambio para mi y mi familia lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

(Escena retrospectiva)

Era una noche, estaba lloviendo fuerte, llego una chica de pelo azul a nuestra casa tenia lentes, yo tenia 13 años estaba en el sillon con mi celular y empezaron la vacaciones de verano; tocaron la puerta yo me levante para abrirla pero mi padre llego primero y la abrio habia una chica golpeada en los brazos y la cara se tomoba en el adobmen yo la veia detras de la espalda de mi padre como era alto me ponia en puntillas, parece que la golpearon fuerte tenia patalones de corredor, una bluson de tirantes gruesa, botas de cazador manchadas de lodo estaba completamente mojada y en la blusa parecia manchas de sangre.

¿Mina?.- dice mi padre con la voz quebradiza y una cara de sorpresa.

Hola señor riffin .- responde la chica con una sonrisa, estaba temblando por el frio.

¿Que haces aqui?.-dice mi padre todovia sorprendido y la voz quebradiza .

Iba para...a...a...ca.- responde pero al terminar cierra los ojos, y se desmaya cae en el suelo de la casa mojando el piso, me quedo atonito por lo que estoy viendo un charco de sangre sale del cuerpo de la chica, mientras mi padre levanta a la chica toma unos de sus brazos lo pone en el hombro y con el otro brazo toma su piernas empieza a subir las escaleras va su cuarto.

¡Corey ayudame!.-grita mi padre arriba, mientras abajo yo mirando la sangre en el piso no estoy razonando, no puede pensar, ni respirar.

Voy.-grito, subo las escaleras lo mas rapido que puedo voy al cuarto de mi papa; cuando entro oigo ruido en el baño es, mi papa en el baño creo que esta buscando el botiquin, veo a la chica en la cama de mi papa todavia sangrando, machando y mojando la sabana de mi papa; esta en desmayada camino hacia ella estoy a lado de la cama. La veo estoy todavia asustado y nervioso se parece mucho a mi ; ella abre los ojos son negros como de mi padre y me toma el brazo con rapidez y lo aprieta.

¿Quien eres?.- pregunto

S-S-So-So-y Cornelius Jaron R-R-Riffin.- digo tartamudiando por los nervios.- ¿Y-Y tu?

jajaj que hermoso nombre, no tengas miedio, yo te conozco pero tu ami no; me llamo Mina Bendette Beff.- dice sentandose en cama, pero ella no se puede mover esta sangrando.

Pero no te pudes sentar estas lastimada, no ves tu herida.- digo preocupado.

ah, esto es solo es un señuelo.- dice señalando su adobmen se sube el bluson sacando un pedazo de carne hecha trizas; parence que hay oyos en la carne que parece fresca sacando chorros de sangre, seguramente le trataban de dispara.

¿Qué? ¿CÓMO? Nos has engañado como una cabra - Di sorprendido y aturdido, pero sorprende que asombra

Si corey te puedo llamar corey... pero era el unico lugar que pude llegar en menor tiempo.- dice con tono alegre luego suspira de modo triste, nos miramos su rostro esta lleno de sufrimiento y esta frunciendo el seño y siento corriente en mi espalda; reconoceria es seño es como la de mi padre; lanzandola en el seto de la basura cayendo en ella.

Oye eso no va ahi.- digo señalando el sesto .

si lose pero donde quieres que lo ponga en mi cabeza.- dice señalando su cabeza y me señala en cara.- o en la suya

tienes razon.- digo con cara de pensante.

por lo menos el perro se lo comera.- dice sonrie.

pero no tenemos perro.- digo empezando salir una sonrisa en mi cara.

entonces se lo comera alguien por que yo no.-dice sonriendo.

Ambos nos miramos y sonrimos.

Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- dice todovia permane siendo esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Aaaa... si muchos me lo dicen.- digo tomando un marco de la mesita de noche de mi padre; donde tiene una foto de mi mama en un paisaje de hermoso ahi mi madre tenia 19 años tenia el cabello recogido en una cebolla estaba sonriendo al camara tenia los ojos abiertos creo que le estaba hablando a mi papa; ella era hermosa.-Muchos la conocieron pero no se nada de ella.

Yo la conocia... fue una amiga de mi mama.- dice, sacando algo de su bosillo de su pantalones, es un papel en una bolsa de plastico tranparente que esta empapado; abre la bolsa sacando el papel, entre su dedos los saca rapido y estiende el brazo, me muestra el papel en boca bajo la tomo con la mano izquierda.- Esa una foto de tu mama y mi mama cuando eran quinceñeras cumplian el mismo dia.

Yo admiraba la foto con la boca abierta eran mas joven tenia la cara fina como la de mi papa su ojos y pelo eran azules vestia un vestido blanco hasta la rodillas;su pelo estaba trenzado sonrie con la boca cerrada; y la chica sonreia con la boca abierta mostrando todos los dientes; utiliza lentes cuadrados color negro, vestia patalones de mezclilla y una blusa de mangas cortas blanca, su cabello lo agarro con una coleta de caballo era cafe, en el paisaje era la playa ellas estaban descalzas en la arena, ambas estaban en la misma estatura. Viendo la imagen empiezo a llorar mojando la foto con mis lagrimas pongo la mano derecha en la boca, se oye un sonido en el baño es mi papa saliendo del baño con anagelsicos.

Bueno te curare los golpes...- dice mi papa saliendo del baño cargando con el botiquin.- Corey ¿por que estas llorando?

A es por esta foto.- digo viendolo; creo que estan saliendo mas lagrimas.- es que se ve feliz

Corey ella no decidio albadonarte fue algo entre ella y su triste destino.- dice mi papa poniendo su mano en mi cabeza-. seguramente si siguera viva ella estuviera orgullosa de ti.

Si corey...hace un año perdi a mi mama nos debasto a mi y mi hermana.- dice mina con lagrimas en sus ojos con la cara hacia nosotros.- Perder alguien es como si no tuvieras un pedazo del corazon pero si avanzas y tienes fe te daras cuenta que esa persona nunca ha muerto en ti sino esta viva en tu alma y corazon.

Corey tu mama fue una persona maravillosa yo tambien la extraño.- dice mi papa con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras yo levanto la cara con lagrimas saliendo-. fue dificil no estar con ella lo acepto pero se que ella esta viva.

¿Como lo sabes?.- digo sorprendido por la sonrisa; el nunca sonrie.

Esta mi corazon y en el tuyo .-dice, pasando su mano de la cabeza a su pecho.

Cuando lo miro voy abrazarlo y el corresponde el abrazo con fuerza.

Bueno creo mejor te curo mina.-dice mi papa separandoce del abrazo, lo veo se acerca la mano a la ca secandoce algunas lagrmias en su cara. El va a curar a mina; limpia el brazo de mina con agua oxigenada despues de eso lo venda.

¿Y que te trae a peaceville?-dice mi papa rompiendo el silencio de los tres. Yo estaba sentado en una silla que estaba a lado de la puerta. Mi papa estaba sentado en cama todavia curando las heridas de mina que estan en su torso.

Bueno mi papa me mando a estudiar aqui ya que es un lugar tranquilo.-dice con una sonrisa forzada por el ardor del agua.

Ni tanto.-digo rodando los ojos.

Bueno como conozco a tu padre.- dice mi papa agarrando un poco de algodon y mojandolo con agua oxigenda.- querra que te quedes aui con nostros.

Sip.-dice con una sonrisa iluminada. Mientras mi papa la ayuda a levantarse pararse ya que va cambiar las sabanas que estaban empapadas.

Creo que te quedaras esta noche en el cuarto de trina.-digo con alegria ya que ese dia mi hermana no estaba, por que se fue un campamento y regresara en dos meses.

Si, mientras te preparo el cuarto de huespedes.-dice mi papa poniendo las sabanas sucias en la canasta de ropa sucia.- corey la puedes llevar al cuarto de trina.

si papa.- digo con una sonrisa

Ambos salimos, del cuarto mina se siente bien ya que puedo ver que ella se mueve sin dificultad. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de trina; mina tenia una cara de horror esto de acuerdo con eso todo era rosa y fotos de Nick mallory.

¿Este es el cuarto de tu hermana?-dice entrando su cuarto con cara de rareza.

Sip ¿da miedo?-pregunto, mientras saco una pijama vieja de trina y toallas.

Si y mas una obsecion.- dice girando en el cuarto.- ¿Quien es el chico?

Aaa es Nick mallory.- digo poniendo las cosa en la casa.

¡¿Nick Mallory?!- grita sorprendida.

sip... ¿lo conoces?-prengunto curioso ya que todas la chicas de aqui lo conocen; pero ella era nueva en el pueblo y lo conocia.

Si.. el es hijo junto con su hermano de los compañeros de trabajo de mi papa.- dice emocionada.- sabes ¿donde vive?

Eh... sip.-respondo con curiosidad.- ¿porque?

Le tengo qe contar mucha cosas.- dice con una sonrisa.

Nos que damos en silencio.

Bueno es mejor que me vaya.- digo dirijendome a la puerta.- Nos vemos mañana.

Te pareces ha ella.- dice; me detengo, volteo descorsentado por lo que dijo.

¿A mi madre?-pregunto como si yo supiera la respuesta.

No a mi hermana.-dice con una sonrisa boba; pero reacciona.- bueno es que ambos tienen la misma edad, cabello y ojos.

¿Tienes, hermana?- pregunto.

Jejeje...sip es mi hermana .-dice tomando la toalla y empieza secar el cabello.- creo que nos vamos a caer bien.

¿Por que nada mas me parezco a tu hermano?- pregunto un poco enojado.

No ...desde que te conoci eres diferente ante todos los chicos que he conocido... tu eres especial.- dice sonrirndome; mi corazon siente un hueco profundo y vacio que no esta lleno.

Nos vemos.- salgo rapido del cuarto; cierro la puerta mi recargo en la pared y empiezo a caer lentamente empiezo a llorar.

(Fin de escena retrospectiva)

Esto tiene algo que ver... tiene que ver algo.

* * *

 **Este capitulo fue con corey como conocio a mina como empieza una entrellable amistad y hermandad entre ambos pero nada mas eso sino es dia empieza**

 **a darse cuenta que hay algo grande.**

 **Bueno lo dejo en el fin del recuerdo.  
**

 **Lo siento por tardar... pero mi cerebrito no queria procesar como iba terminar pero todovia seguimos.**


End file.
